THE CONTINUITY ERROR: story of strangeness
by DaddyFireDrake90
Summary: a strange story
1. chapter 1

THE CONTINUITY ERROR: story of strangeness

I do not own anything except the various oc's. This is not for profit, only parody. Please support the official release

Chapter 1:wtf!!!!!

He is known by the sayajin wolf twins as he who has no brain as the youngest twin who was cursed by he who has no brain to rhyme for as long as he is in his realm as he is threatening the youngest twin with the curse he says to him " although you have cursed me to the end of my days you knoweth no bounds the hell i shall raise"

Two days earlier.

Hi im renzoku-sei era i'm a saiyan that as a baby fell into a wormhole and got transported to a hellish universe that has every possible continuity in it, so as a result i'm kinda crazy to most and have powers that manifested growing up there. i can affect the way things happen in odd ways and most of the ones who know me say i have something called a "catch phrase" that accompanies it "continuity error". Though i am not aware that i say it that often, still i have been hanging around two specific saiyan's as they amuse me greatly and i am planning on taking them to the universe i grew up in to show them around. Hopefully it doesn't go awry. But if it does oh well it will be interesting at least.

As a saiyan i have come to learn that i was chosen to take over a specific planet, though i hardly care for that type of stuff. I prefer to just watch how things play out, changing things slightly to see how the ones i am with react. It has been very entertaining to watch the one called feral cringe at all my puns, and the other has an odd habit to try to kill me at every chance he gets.

Though they have both technically killed me several times, i always come back for some

reason. My abilities make me near immortal, though i know i will eventually die i cannot be killed and for this reason i have decided to not take part in any battles that may change the history of things. Though i will annoy those fighting and maybe die a few times, i won't kill any threats to the worlds i inhabit. Even though i know they could sometimes use my help. But still they shouldn't have much threats in my verse.

This shall be the story of what happened to us, err, mostly them, in my world.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: turkey shoot

As i watch feral and shinko spar on earth i decide to mess with them, i spawn in a shit ton of turkeys around them. They don't notice them at first until there are a few hundred around them and just to make this funnier i gave the turkeys the abilities of various z fighters. The first turkey to attack kamehameha's shinko right in the butt, though it is just an annoyance to him.

He looks angrily at it then he instant transmits to it and kills it, that's when all hell breaks loose. Various turkeys attack with different z moves at once towards both of them. Feral traps some with his magic and crushes them, but as they poof out of existence more appear and attack them. Feral then throws out some magic bombs while yelling "brother get down" shinko ducks right on time but one of the bombs magically turns and heads towards him. It stop right in front of him and hangs there menacingly. Thinking that his brother has lost control of his magic he zooms out the way quickly, as soon as he is far enough away it explodes taking a few turkeys out with it.

A few more magic bombs turned and flew at them, feral looked at them and waved his hand saying "disperse" but nothing happened they continued to fly at them. Feral then muttered a barely audible "fuck" and then started running away, running as fast as he can. Shinko was still running and flash stepping away from them himself as i sat watching and laughing while directing the bombs with my own magic keeping them crono locked so they wouldn't explode or be dispersed. Feral thought to himself "something is wrong, i should have complete control of my magic, someone is doing this and i think i know who" he stops to face the bombs and one hits him bouncing off with a overzealous tink rolling away from him exploding as soon as they are far enough away from him. Feral screams at shinko "brother stop being a pussy they won't hurt us." shinko then stops to look at the bombs and they turn and head to the rest of the turkeys, as they hit the turkeys fuse together getting bigger and bigger.

As it gets bigger shinko looks at feral saying "what is going on brother how did you know they wouldn't hurt us?" as feral looks for what feels like an eternity, he starts to snicker, in a moment feral is rolling on the ground laughing. when the loud laughing stops he finally explains " shinko if you can't see that renzoku-sei era is putting magic into this beast then you're as stupid as i thought." shinko shouts "fuck you i try" as the giant turkey looms over them, he charges a magic bomb which grows massive and he shoots it at shinko. Shinko teleports away from it, as it hits the ground he laughs and yells "you missed you overgrown buzzard." suddenly it disappeared, and shinko froze, feral laughed and yelled "look up dumb ass" shinko looks up just in time to get high fived in the face by the bomb driving him into the ground before exploding.

Feral laughs, rolling on the ground as i teleport to his side laughing as well i tell him, "why is it so fun to try to hurt him i know i can't but it's so fun to watch him squirm around and bitch out."

As he is talking he notice a gigantic purplish red color in the side of his vision all of the sudden he hears shinko scream "that does it you overgrown buzzard" as he charges his ki he screams"kino-kami" when the words are uttered a gigantic beam of magic and ki shoot towards the gigantic turkey and turns it to dust and he has kill the turkey……. Or so he thought in an instant the turkey reforms and shinko drops to his knees screaming "ren stop before i come find you and break every one of your bones, piece by piece", i laugh and teleport away quickly as the turkey turns and attacks feral with a giant masenko hitting him right in the back. Feral turns and glares at the monstrous bird and charges a magic attack aiming at the feathered fiend, he fires it hoping to take it out with one hit blowing it in half. Though it regenerates the lost half almost instantly and starts charging for a spirit bomb gathering energy from what seems to be nowhere, it aims right between them so as to hit them both. The turkey lowers his wings and down comes the spirit bomb hitting the earth and both of the little girl saiyans, as the turkey gobbles it sees the spirit bomb get smaller and smaller turns around to see shinko absorbing the spirit bomb into his being. seeing this the turkey uses a move made by the namekian race, evil eyes, to explode the attack before it can be completely absorbed by shinko, blowing him back and making him roll a few dozen yards.

At the end of his roll he catches his footing in a crouch he dashes toward the turkey in a scream he charges a purple beam he learned from his wife Bulas' father Vegeta. As he is dashin he screams "Galick Gun Fire" the gigantic purple beam turns the turkey into dust once again. The turkey then turns into 10 smaller faster turkeys. The turkeys then go on to chase after feral and shinko. The two brothers run, firing off various attacks over their shoulders at the devilish birds, in what seemed like circles. Ren sits on a cloud and watches in pure mirth laughing at the show he put on, summoning food and drink like he was in a theater. He suddenly got an idea and summoned a giant stereo system and started playing various songs to his own amusement.

The first song he played was the music of late comedian benny hill, then some variations of chase music from action movies and shows, the last one he played was to finish the battle as it was a song both of the brothers spare to and it seems to increase both of their stamina and speed as well as strength. It was a song from what he called the boring verse as no special people live there only humans who forgot how to use the natural magics of the world and the power within as well. The only good thing about the verse is the music and some distinct other things as well. Ren played this song and within thirty minutes all but three turkeys where gone and most of the field was reduced to nought but rubble, shinko firing off various ki attacks while feral slung magic like he was possessed. The turkey felt no fear though and still pursued them when there was but one turkey left, Ren froze them all appearing before shinko and feral, stating that this was a test to see if they can handle the unexpected as that is what awaits them in his verse. Ren banished the remaining turkey and unfroze the brothers, who immediately attempted to attack him, but when they got near him he disappeared and reappeared behind them. "Now, now is that how you treat the man who gave both of you a free warm up and brought some food and drink for you both?" as he said this he waved his hand and summoned a feast as like they have never seen before, the brothers stared at him and shook their heads then began to eat.


End file.
